


The Harold Conspiracy

by Beckendorf



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Subtle Romance, Vulcan Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk learns a ground shaking truth about his first officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harold Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not written as well as I'd like because my mobile hates cooperating and I'm in a foreign country BUT it just had to be done.
> 
> I was reading I am Spock (Leonard nimoy) and found out possibly the best bit of canon ever. My take on how Kirk would find it.

The Harold conspiracy 

If there was one thing (amongst the many possible things) that Captain Janes Tiberius Kirk was most proud of, it was the fact that his crew were the happiest and closest crew the Fleet had ever seen. He liked to consider them all to be his family. And why not; when they were all living under one roof-more or less anyway. He took it upon himself to know everything he possibly could about each and everyone of his crewmen. If he was to be respected, he certainly needed to earn it.   
But that wasn't even the best part. No, this took form in something more personal and private; memories that would always be held close to Jim's heart. The night before any new mission was always hectic-last minute check ups, medi-scans; and there was always bound to be some disaster in engineering. So it would be, late at night Jim would sit with a glass of some foreign scotch Bones had picked out; Padd open with all the information of the crew joining him the next day. Beside him there would be his ever faithful first officer now converted friend. Spock would furnish himself with a cup of nasty smelling Vulcan tea-a stench with Jim  
had now become accustomed to.   
It was nice, peaceful, considering the hectic day that was to follow. They would converse over many topics, usually commenting on the variety of talent brought in by Starfleet's new recruits this year.  
Jim smiled as these memories flooded back into his mind, just as alpha shift was due to end. Tonight would be one of these momentous occasions. It was probably by the 5th impromptu meeting he and Spock had shared when they decided to call them-as by Terran vernacular-a date.   
It wasn't on official record yet; but the relationship was going so well Jim suspected Spock would present him with the correct forms any day now. It would certainly be a most romantic gesture for a Vulcan. 

But first, their date. They were due to collect new recruits tomorrow, and it pained Jim to think that the reason they needed these replacements were due to those who he'd already lost. Like had been categorical when he'd said living with Captain's guilt was not easy. So far Jim had somehow managed just fine.   
He walked back to his room, nodding at Janice as he entered. He changed into something more casual; anything to get past the excited tension that was building in his stomach at the thought of what was to come. At precisely 6:55, Spock entered. Jim could smell him before he could see him, and today he was pleasantly surprised to see his first officer sporting traditional Vulcan garb-a long brown robe with a rather unusual shawl thrown over his shoulders.   
Spock answered the question before it asked. "A fusion of cultural designs; my mother made it for me before I left my planet for good. It is of somewhat...sentimental value." He said, before taking his seat opposite Jim.   
"It's beautiful. Your mother is a very talented woman." He replied, beginning to bring up the new profiles. And so it started, the memorising and sorting process. Who would be great in command-who really shouldn't be in engineering-all whilst completing a game of chess on the side. Spock usually hated multi tasking, preferring to focus all his attention on tasks at once (this rule being more prudent depending on the task) but over the years Jim had managed to convince him that a little side chess really wasn't going to harm anybody. Spock's productive efficiency had not suffered in the slightest. They were making great haste through the pile when Jim suddenly came to a rather strange realisation. In front of him was the record of a young Vulcan applicant-clearly wishing to follow in Spock's footsteps as they had made their desire to someday be first officer quite clear. But what was stranger was that this girl had possibly one of the longest names Jim had ever seen. A first name, middle name, last name and human name. Which then prompted Jim to think if Spock had the same.   
"Spock?"   
"Yes Jim?" Pointed eyebrows were raised as contemplative brown eyes turned to study Jim's face.   
"It has just occurred to me that I don't very well know your full name."   
Spock's eyebrow elevated yet another level. "It is S'chnt'gai Spock." He stated. "The former taken from my father's clan, and the latter given to me by my parents. I presumed you were aware of this."   
Jim sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I am aware of this however I was wondering if you had a human name."   
Spock looked slightly taken aback-at least, that's what Jim had learnt to interpret that expression as.   
"Why would I require a human name if I already had a Vulcan name?" Spock looked away, which anyone else would accept as a denial, but Jim knew to mean more.   
He shook his head. "Just wondering, that's all." He finished his sentence by chugging down the last of his scotch, going back to his learning.   
They continued in amicable silence, Spock efficiently making his way through all the recruits. They decided to stop at 11; Spock having completely finished his memorisation and Jim still lacking. It was no surprise-he had other matters on his mind.   
Jim saw him to the door, pressing two of his fingers against Spock's, sighing at the slight tingle that went through him from Spock. They hadn't opted to use human forms of romantic expression because Jim knew Spock would find it uncomfortable. He watched the Vulcan go before running back inside, formulating his plan. Spock liked to reiterate the fact that Vulcans could not lie-and he hadn't, as such-but Jim knew that he wasn't exactly getting the truth either. It was time for some further investigation. 

\--   
Recruits initiation day had been very tiring, but it wasn't anything Jim didn't thoroughly enjoy. It was always very rewarding to see young faces eager to learn and contribute to Jim's ever growing family. Their nightly meeting had paid off-judging by the pure awe on some of the ensigns faces when First Officer addressed them in full and the Captain asked how their mother was. 

Truth be told, Jim couldn't wait to get the day over with. He had devised an excellent plan in order to resolve his burning question. It would probably reach a dead end-but he needed to put an end to his curiosity. 

Jim retreated early to his room, getting ready for the conference he was about to have.   
"Computer, connect me to Lady Amanda of Vulcan". His eyes focused on the screen as a woman's face came into view.   
"Captain Kirk." She greeted him warmly, and Jim was reminded of another secret smile similar to this one.   
"Lady Amanda, thank you for your rapid correspondence."   
"Not at all, is anything wrong? Is Spock alright?" Jim couldn't help but smile. Had this been Sarek, it would've been a single question and a single answer. 

"Nothing is the matter I just had a rather...personal enquiry." 

The old woman nodded, raising an eyebrow-a habit no doubt absorbed from the natives. "And what would this personal enquiry be?" 

"By any chance, when Spock was born, did you give him a human name?" 

There was a moment of awkward silence where Jim was worried he'd crossed a line, but then Amanda's face broke into a bright smile, a rich laugh leaving her mouth. "Captain Kirk I do believe you are the first person ever to ask me that. Indeed he does!" She replied, and now it was Jim's turn to smile. He couldn't wait to see Spock tomorrow. 

\-- 

"Ensign Danvers, it is highly illogical that you keep your hair untied in a laboratory as it will render you a risk and therefore unsuitable to work in the science department. Please refrain from endangering yourself and anyone else." Jim had made his way to labs straight after his first shift, just in time to observe his First properly integrating his new additions.   
He waited until the scientists seemed to be comfortable leaving Spock alone, before going in for the kill.   
"Commander Spock please may I speak with you in private?"   
Spock, as per usual, raised an eyebrow. "Of course Captain". They left in pursuit of a free room, finally managing to seal themselves in an observation deck.   
"Captain?"   
"Spock, it appears you may have been keeping some information from me." He started, whilst maintaining his playful grin.   
"I cannot recall concealing any such information that would he of interest to you Captain. On what basis do you speak?"   
"You told me you did not have a human name. Upon further investigation I have found this statement to be incorrect." He said, looking straight into the Vulcan's eyes.   
Spock seemed to be at a loss for words, but recovered in approximately 0.3 seconds. "From where did you gain this information?"   
Jim's grin stretched wider. "Your Mother, Amanda Grayson, mother of Harold Grayson." Jim let out a small laugh. When Amanda had told him, that was the last name he expected to be bestowed upon his stony faced First Officer. He was expecting a grand name no doubt, a foreign name. But Harold? It made Spock sound like some kind of prince. It was a name Jim expected his father to have had. "I like it. Though I can see why you didn't put it on personal record"   
"I failed to see its relevance"   
"Admit it Spock, you were embarrassed."   
"I am not capable of bein-"   
Jim dramatically rolled his eyes. " I shall see you later, Commander Grayson, for our chess game in the my oom." Jim called, as he made his way to the door.  
"Affirmative. And Captain?"   
"Yes?"   
"To repent for my crime of hiding information from you, this evening you may indulge in a more human form of romantic contact."   
"Of course, just say the word, Harold."


End file.
